Realization
by Bonnie Salvatore
Summary: After Elliot and Olivia fight, they make up in a whole new way.


Elliot and Olivia froze. They were having a argument, and were only inches from each other. They were working on a case, and as usual they were the only people left in the precient. It was quiet, expect for their shallow breathing. Elliot eye's burned into hers, and Olivia's breath hitched. What was happening? Elliot cocked his head to the side and looked at her.

"Elliot, what are doing?" Olivia asked, nervous but for some reason excited too.

"What I should have done a long time ago." Elliot said, cupping her face.

Olivia widened her eyes as Elliot leaned in slowly and brushed his lips against her. Without realizing what she was doing, Olivia responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him closer. Elliot groaned as he felt her soft breasts press against him. She smelled like lilac and lavender, and her skin was silk beneath his fingertips. Elliot opened her mouth, and gently massaged his tongue with hers, pushing her against the desk. Olivia broke free, gasping. "Elliot…" "Yea?" he said, his voice husky. Olivia ran her fingers over his lips "Lets go to my house" she whispered into his ear making him go hard with desire. "Im game" he said, taking her into his arms and rushing to the elevator.

Olivia opened the door to her apartment, and locked it behind them. As soon as she did, Elliot was on her kissing her passionately, urgently. He steered her into her bedroom and gently pushed her on the bed. God, why did he deny his feelings until now? He always knew there was something missing in his life, and she was it. His missing piece.

Elliot slowly took of his jacket, hers, and tossed it on the floor. Then both of their shirts, then Olivia's bra. Elliot's eyes widened "Whats wrong?" Olivia asked, nervous. "Whats wrong? Nothing, Olivia. Your just so damn beautiful" he growled silencing her lips with his own. He cupped her breasts, grazing his fingers against her sensitive nipples making her moan. He kissed the side of her neck, leaving a trail of kisses until he replaced his fingers with his tongue, sucking and gently ever so gently biting her. Olivia shook, as she moaned. She tugged at his jeans "Take it off…" Elliot was happy to obey. Olivia stroked him, feeling his hardness and enjoying the obvious way he wanted her. Elliot closed his eyes "Liv…oh god" he growled, his voice husky. He couldn't wait, he grabbed her pants and slid them off with her panties leaving her completely bare. He removed his boxers then started to kiss her from her neck to between her breasts, then her stomach and then the small dark nape of hair that was at the base of her. Olivia's breath hitched, and her fingers clenched the sheets. "Elliot…don't stop, don't STOP!" her breath coming out in moans as her orgasm came. Elliot lifted his head grinning "Your so wet, Liv. It feels so good" he gently put a finger in, and Liv's head flew back "Oh god…." she moaned as Elliot gave her another orgasm. "I need you, El…Now…." Liv moaned, grabbing him and pulling him up. She kissed him hard, forcing her tongue in his mouth, which he was only too happy to accept. With her hands, she grabbed his dick and slowly explored him like he did before. Elliot moaned into her mouth as she did so, and finally couldn't take it anymore. He ripped his lips from hers, lifted his hips, spread her legs and gently entered her. Olivia held her breath as he slid the whole length of him inside her, and slowly began to thrust then with more rhythm. Elliot rocked faster and faster, while Liv wrapped her legs around his waist bringing him closer, clutching his shoulders, moaning his name. They fit so perfect together like two half's of a circle. They were amazing together. "Omg El…I'm going to cum." Liv whispered. "Same here" Elliot grinned "cum with me" Liv smiled, and in perfect sync they came together each screaming out there release.

When they were done,Elliot slid out of her, kissed her passionately then laid down on the bed, exhausted but content. He turned to side and brought Olivia close, bringing the blanket over them. They were silent. "That was amazing, Liv" Elliot whispered. " I know…" Olivia said, smiling. "I don't want this to end, Liv." "What do you mean?" " I love you, Olivia. I always have but I never realized how much I did until today, I don't regret this, and I want us to be together" Olivia was silent, he wanted her like she wanted him? Was this real? " Elliot….I..love you too. I always did, but I didn't want to ruin what we had. I don't want to end this either." Elliot smiled hugely as Olivia turned around to face him. His sexy blue eyes staring into her gorgeous brown eyes. "We can make this work, Liv. I never want to leave you." "I never want to leave you either, Elliot" They smiled, shared a passionate kiss, and both drifted off to sleep, there arms wrapped around each other securely, lovingly.

So? What do you think? I just wanted to write this first before i started on their story. Please review! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
